The Prophecy of Four: HP & Golden Ring of Siador
by Canis Lupus aka Minnie
Summary: Here lies the stories of four children who have been chosen to sacrifice themselves for the sake of good. The question is: Can evil be defeated...Forever?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I haven't posted in awhile because I was rewriting much of this series with a new idea of mine. After suffering from a major writer's block I feel I have recovered and am now back to writing in any of my free time. Anyway, I have come up with my own (perhaps it may have been done before, but I've never read about it) prophecy. You'll soon be meeting three very different characters who will teaming up against the Dark Lord. (their success, as of yet, is not determined.) So be prepared for some dry humour, (as we've got a slytherin in our midst) surprises, action, angst (though I'm not very good at it), betrayal, death, fluff, and perhaps I'll add some romance. The couples have yet to be chosen so your imput is welcome (although you won't meet all the characters right away). Please be patient with me, as much of my time is occupied by my busy schedule, but I'll do my best to post a.s.a.p. I shall not delay you any further, on with the story!

Oops, I lied. 

Disclaimer: Any of the characters or places mentioned in J.K. Rowling's books are hers and I do not claim ownership to them. I do however, own Dumbledore's castle, Meghann, and my ideas.

__

Harry Potter and the Golden Ring of Siador

by Canis Lupus

Chapter One:

****

It was with a heavy heart that Harry Potter bid his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, farewell. It was a whole two months before he'd see them again. 

"Mum said that Dumbledore might let you come to stay with us at the end of the summer," Ron told Harry as he and the rest of the Weasleys left Kings Cross. 

"Ok," Harry replied. "Keep in touch over the summer!"

"Bye Harry!" called the (now blushing) Ginny Weasley.

Uncle Vernon then yanked Harry away from his friends towards his car. "Come on boy, we've got to get home. Aunt Marge is arriving in an hour. She'll be staying for a few weeks and I don't want any nonsense out of you! Do you understand?"

"Yes, but she better not insult my parents," replied Harry. There was a note of amusement in his voice. "Otherwise, my godfather will hear of it."

At that, Vernon Dursley looked a bit frightened. It was his biggest fear that Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, would turn the Dursleys into bats if Harry asked him to. Harry hardly noticed though, because his thoughts were of his last week at Hogwarts. Harry had tied with Cedric Diggory for the Triwizarding Cup but it turned out that the Cup was a portkey and had transferred Cedric and him to the graveyard where Voldemort was preparing to return to power. Voldemort killed Cedric instantly and then Harry had witnessed Voldemort's rebirth. He had dueled with Harry but Harry had escaped when Voldemort's wand repeated all the spells it had performed. Shadows of Voldemort's past victims had come out of the wand and helped Harry to escape with Cedric's body. It 

had all been a horrible ordeal for Harry and he was still getting over it. Harry's thoughts now turned to what Voldemort might be planning next as he loaded his belongings into Uncle Vernon's expensive sports car. 

They arrived an hour later at 4 Privet Drive. Harry's mood hardly matched the sunny weather. He got out and brought all of his stuff to his room before heading downstairs for a snack. It was then Harry saw Dudley. He didn't look much skinnier than he was last summer.

"It doesn't look like your diet worked, eh Dudley?" 

Harry then scampered out of the kitchen to avoid being beaten up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aunt Marge arrived a short while later. To be nice to Harry, Uncle Vernon made Dudley bring up her baggage. Then they all sat down at the table for dinner.

"Ah, so you're still here." Aunt Marge spat at Harry as he sat down at the dinner table. "I'm surprised that your aunt and uncle haven't gotten rid of you yet."

"I wish they had," Harry muttered under his breath. "May I be excused?" he asked Mr. Dursley, not wanting to hear anymore of what Aunt Marge was going to say.

Vernon Dursley let Harry go, mainly because of what happened last year when Harry's anger had caused Aunt Marge to blow up. Harry ran up the stairs and into his small bedroom and decided to write a letter to Ron:

_Dear Ron,_

How's life in the burrow? Nothing much is happening 

here except for the arrival of my aunt. (the one who I blew up 

last summer) I don't think she's fully recovered from that incident, 

considering that she seems to have nothing better to do than 

insult me.

When do you want to meet in Diagon Alley to get our school 

supplies? Could you let Hermione know also? I wonder how her 

summer is going and if she has visited Viktor Krum yet. Well,

let me know when you want to meet in Diagon Alley. Hope you're 

doing well and having a much better summer than I am. Say hi to 

your mom for me. 

**__**

Harry

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she gave him an affectionate nip. Then she flew out the window into the dark sky. He watched her for a moment and then shut the window. Harry got into bed and took off his glasses, wondering how scared Uncle Vernon was right now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry didn't know how he survived these next weeks with Aunt Marge. She was still insulting Harry and Uncle Vernon was as nervous as a mice in a field full of cats. After seeing Aunt Marge onto the train that would finally take her home, Harry and the Dursley's got back into the car. They drove for awhile when all of a sudden Uncle Vernon broke the silence.

"Harry, have you written your godfather lately? Umm.... I mean about Aunt Marge's visit?"

"No, but thanks for reminding me," said a very amused Harry. "I was thinking of writing him tonight."

That remark shut Uncle Vernon up and they drove in silence the rest of the way home from the King's Cross Station.

After eating dinner that night, Harry went to his room in a hurry to see if he had received any letters for his birthday which was tomorrow. Sure enough, Hedwig, Pig, and what looked like a school owl were sitting patiently on his bed. 

"Hi Hedwig," Harry told her as he stroked her gently. Hedwig was clicking her beak at Pig who was now flying happily around the room.

Harry relieved the three owls of their burdens. Pig and the other owl went back out the window. 

He unwrapped Ron's package first. There was a letter which Harry read to himself:

__

****

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy reading the new book. 

It will give you something better to do than listen to your annoying 

aunt. I do hope the muggles let up! Mum reckons you can stay with 

us for the last week of the holidays. That way, we can go to Diagon 

Alley together. I will write Hermione and ask her if she would like 

to stay also. We will go to Diagon Alley the last Wednesday before 

term starts. Have a good rest of the summer (if it is possible!) and I 

will see you soon! Mum says hi, 

Ron

P.S. Hermione's been made a prefect. (What else is new?)

Then Harry opened the present. Inside was a book on Harry's favorite Quidditch team, Bulgaria. Harry flipped through it for a minute and then grabbed the package from Hermione. He unfolded the letter:

_Dear Harry, _

Happy Birthday! I hope the muggles are better than last year! 

How are you? I'm well. Guess what? I received the letter yesterday that 

says I have been made a prefect! I'm so excited! I've always wanted to be 

one. Right now my parents and I are visiting Russia. I'm busy with schoolwork of course, but I have enough time to tour the beautiful countryside. Ron tells me we are going to stay with his family for the last week of the holidays. I'm glad, because I haven't seen both of you for what 

seems like so long! Keep in touch and enjoy the rest of your summer.

Love from- Hermione

Enclosed was a package of chocolate frogs and a book on all kinds of broomsticks. Harry put his gifts away and then his attention turned to the last letter which was from Hogwarts. He opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of  WITCHCRAFT __and WIZARDRY

__

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, 

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. 

The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine 

and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. 

A list books and supplies for next year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

After reading the letter and the enclosed parchment, Harry put it away in the crack under the floor and prepared to go to bed. He pulled on his pajamas climbed into bed. No sooner had he done that when an old, strange-looking brown bird flew into his room. It was not very big and it looked pretty weary from the long journey. It turned to Harry and Harry looked deep into its black, beady eyes. 

"Where did you come from, old boy?" Harry asked the bird.

He untied the letter from the owl's leg, gave it a drink of water, and it gave a thankful hoot and flew off. Harry turned the letter over and read who it was from: Remus Lupin. Filled with curiosity, Harry opened the letter and read it out loud:

Dear Harry, 

Go straight to Dumbledore. You are not safe at the Dursley's right now.

Harry wondered how he was supposed to get to Dumbledore when he hadn't the faintest idea where Dumbledore lived in the summer.

-I've enclosed a portkey which will take you to him. You'll stay there until term starts. I've already written Dumbledore to tell him the circumstances andthe Weasleys also. I wish you the best of luck. Be careful this year!

Sincerely, 

Remus Lupin

P.S. Sirius sends his regards.

Harry finished the letter and a feeling of fear washed over him. Voldemort must be after him and Lupin realized the safest place for him was where Dumbledore was. Harry was extremely happy to be leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the summer; however. He wouldn't have to see Dudley for another whole year! He wondered where Dumbledore lived. Maybe a house like Ron's that was supported by magic? Perhaps Dumbledore had a house-elf?

Harry was jerked back to his senses by Hedwig nudging his arm. 

"Oh yeah, I'd better get going!"

Harry got out of bed and changed back into his clothes. He then put all his books into his trunk and put Hedwig back into her cage. After that he checked all the loose floorboards for anything he might be missing. He new the Dursleys wouldn't care if he left and never came back but he decided to write then a short note anyway. Finally, Harry opened Lupin's package and took out the portkey. It was an old candy wrapper. He still had five minutes to go until it was time to go. Harry checked everything one more time. Four minutes. Harry wondered where Dumbledore's house was. Three minutes; he grabbed hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Two minutes, one minute, thirty seconds, five....four....three...two...one............

Harry felt as though the wind was being knocked out of him. He was spinning very, very fast. A second later, Harry and his belongings were being transported to where Dumbledore lived. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seconds later, Harry found himself on the floor of what looked like a large study. There was a desk in the corner and a great chair next to a few bookshelves. On the opposite side of the room there was a fireplace with a roaring fire. Next to it stood none other than Albus Dumbledore in robes and hat of deep green.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," said the smiling face of Dumbledore.

"H-hello Professor," Harry gasped, catching his breath.

"Welcome to my home, Harry. I'm sure the students have been most curious to where I abide in the summer," said Dumbledore, looking very amused. "Remus Lupin, no doubt, has told you that you will be staying with me for the remainder of the holiday." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Why don't I give you a brief tour and then take you to your room."

Dumbledore took out his wand, muttered something, and Harry's belongings flew out of the room. "Now I suppose we should start in here. This - I'm sure you have noticed - is my study."

Harry glanced over at Fawkes who was sitting on Dumbledore's rather large armchair. He then followed Dumbledore out the door and into the corridor.

Dumbledore's "home" was huge. Harry thought it was more like a castle than anything else. Dumbledore led him down a staircase and through a long corridor full of old pictures.

"This is the Dining Hall," said Dumbledore as he stopped in front of a door which magically opened showing Harry the large room.

The Dining Hall had a long table which looked very similar to the High Table at Hogwarts. Harry thought this was probably where the teachers had meetings during the summer. In the center of the long table was a golden chair. Harry looked around for another minute and then Dumbledore closed the door. Harry followed him a couple doors down the deep green carpeted hall. He opened the door and revealed to Harry his enormous library with many bookshelves full of books. In the middle of the library there was a cozy deep blue carpet. A few soft chairs stood on top of it.

"I have no doubt you'll make good use of this," was all Dumbledore said before shutting the door with his wand and once more, leading Harry towards another room. They climbed a few staircases and strode down a dark corridor before arriving at what Dumbledore declared was Harry's bedroom for the next weeks.

Inside the room was a large, comfy-looking bed with a scarlet bedspread and a nighttable. To the right of it was a window with matching curtains. Below the window was a desk and chair on Harry's things were already placed. In the opposite corner stood a large wardrobe. Glancing past the wardrobe at the fireplace, Harry spotted a house-elf dusting. 

_For some reason_, Harry thought to himself, _that elf looks very familiar._

"Harry, I'm sure you know Winky. She has consented to work for me at this house," said Dumbledore. "I have a few more around here, also. You might meet them later." He paused for a moment, giving Harry the look that only he could give; then continued. "Yes...., I'm sure you'll be fine for the night. Winky is here if you need anything. Goodnight, Harry." Then he strode quietly out of the room.

Winky turned to Harry and smiled. "Kind Professor Dumbledore gave Winky a job at his house, sir! Winky is very honored. I is Professor Dumbledore's house-elf now," she said happily.

_Well, it's about time she figured it out_, Harry thought.

"Is you needing anything, sir? Winky is happy to serve Harry Potter too. Harry Potter is a great and wonderful wizard."

"No thanks, Winky," Harry told her. He had just realized how tired he was. "I think I'll just go to sleep now." He stifled a yawn. "Good night, Winky."

"Good night, Harry Potter, sir!" Winky said cheerfully as she hurried out of the room.

Harry walked over to his desk and opened Hedwig's cage. She gave him a grateful hoot and flew out of the window to hunt. After she left, Harry got into his new bed and took of his glasses. As he put out his candle he thought about how much there was to discover about Dumbledore's home. He decided that could wait until morning and then fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hours later, Harry felt himself being shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw Winky standing over him.

"It is time for Harry Potter to wake up, sir," whispered Winky, pulling off his covers.

"Aw, Winky," whined Harry sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty, sir," replied Winky. "Master Dumbledore requests Harry Potter be in Dining Hall at eight-thirty for breakfast."

Harry got up and put on his glasses. This was the first time he got to look out onto the grounds for last night it had been too dark. It was beautiful sunny day. Dumbledore's home was surrounded by green rolling hills and full of trees and bushes. Next to a huge tree was a garden that seemed to grow magical plants and herbs. At the edge of the grounds lay a thick forest which, to Harry, resembled the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

"Please hurry, sir," said Winky as she walked out of the room.

Harry got dressed and was attempting to brush his hair when Winky came back into his room.

"Is Harry Potter ready?" she asked.

"I guess," said Harry as he followed Winky down the hall.

"After being led down corridors and up a few staircases, Harry found himself in front of the Dining Hall. Dumbledore was already seated in the large, golden chair reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Harry," spoke Dumbledore and he motioned for Harry to sit next to him at the long table. "You've had a good night's sleep, I hope."

"Yes I have, sir," answered Harry as breakfast appeared in front of them.

"I have some business with the Ministry of Magic today," said Dumbledore, putting down the finished paper. "So I won't be back until dinner. You are free to roam the grounds and castle. But please stay out of the forest for it is much like the forest at Hogwarts. I trust you'll keep yourself entertained." Dumbledore added with an almost mischievous twinkle in his azure blue eyes.

Harry didn't answer. They finished their meal in silence. After Harry had finished eating, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I've heard from the Weasleys that they wanted you to stay for the last week of the holiday. I will allow them to come and pick you up then. They will see you onto the Hogwarts Express on September First."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, his spirits greatly lifted.

Dumbledore finished his breakfast and rose from the table. "I'll leave you now, Harry." With that, he walked quickly out of the room.

A moment later Harry stood up and made his way back to his room. He found it quite easily. Harry had a strange feeling that the rooms in this castle moved. When he walked into his room, he found Winky in there changing his sheets. She smiled when she saw him.

"What is Harry Potter doing today?" she asked, wiping her forehead with her tea towel.

"I don't know Winky, probably go exploring. I think I'll start with the grounds."

"They sure is beautiful, sir," replied Winky, now dusting the curtains.

Harry walked over to his desk, eager to write letters to Ron and Hermione to tell them about Dumbledore's castle. He took out some parchment and began to write:

_Dear Ron,_

Last night I got a letter from Lupin telling me to use the portkey to go straight to Dumbledore. I did and I was transported to Dumbledore's castle! It's huge and full of interesting rooms. I think I'll go explore the grounds today. There is a forest that reminds me of the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

Oh, and Dumbledore said I can stay with you for the last week of the term like we planed. Well, I'm off to exploring. Can't wait to see you!

See you soon,

**Harry**

He wrote a letter to Hermione also, telling her about Dumbledore's castle and the huge library. Then he tied the two letters to Hedwig's leg and she flew off into the sunshine. He watched her for a long time and then he heard Winky calling him for lunch. Harry hurried down to the Dining Hall and met Winky on his way. She told him to follow her to the kitchen where a large group of elves were preparing something. They all bowed politely and then Winky showed him a small table where he was bombarded with food. He ate hungrily until he was full. Harry then decided to head out to the grounds. He wondered down the stairway and down a long corridor until he saw what looked like an entrance way. He pushed open the door and saw he was looking onto the grounds. Spotting Dumbledore's garden, he decided to take a look inside. The gate was open so Harry walked slowly through it. All at once he was staring at gigantic plants. A few of them reminded Harry of the mandrakes at Hogwarts. There were three paths to take in the garden. He finally chose the path in the center. Walking for awhile, Harry saw very odd-looking plants. Some had thorns a foot long while others looked extremely soft. Coming to a circular enclosure with two paths in it, Harry decided to take the left one which looked a lot more colorful. After walking down that path, he came to what looked like a dead end. Surrounding the enclosure were pink, red, and white roses. In a corner was an old bench covered in ivy. Next to it was a small tree a little taller than Harry. This garden room looked like it hadn't been visited for years. The grass was about two feet tall and weeds were growing up everywhere. All of a sudden, Harry heard a rustling in a bush behind him. He turned around and saw two eyes peering out from the bush.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, a bit nervous. "Come out of that bush!"

The two eyes disappeared and a witch climbed out of the bush. She looked about seventeen with matted medium brown hair and amber eyes. The patched and torn gray robe she wore hung loosely around her skinny frame. Staring up at Harry, she stared him in the eye defiantly.

"Who are you?" he asked, curiously. 

"That's none of your business!" she snapped, whirling around and marching off in the opposite direction, towards the thick forest. 

"Wait, maybe I can help you!" Harry called after her, a bit taken back by her statement. She turned to face him.

"Can you tell me where to find Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Well, if you're interested in having a word with Albus Dumbledore, you've come to the right place."

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, is he not?" 

"Yes. I can take you to him if you like, but could you at least tell me your name?" 

She looked suspicious for a moment. Deciding that she really had nothing to loose anyway, she replied, "Meghann McFinkle. And you're the famous Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Would you like me to take you to Professor Dumbledore now?"

Meghann smiled at him. "Lead the way." He turned to go and she followed behind him. It took him awhile to find their way out of the garden because he forgot which way he had turned. When he finally reached the gate, Harry checked his now repaired watch. It read four o'clock. He figured that Dumbledore would be home shortly. As he approached Dumbledore's castle, he realized how big it was. The old castle was gray with white shutters. There were three towers sticking out at weird angles. This was another house that Harry thought was supported by magic. It almost looked as if the house were floating! Harry shook his head and stared at the castle again. It was floating!! _How strange! _Harry thought to himself. As they entered through the large front door, he heard Winky calling.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter, sir!" she yelled when she spotted him through the entrance way. Harry and Meghann rushed over to her.

"Winky, this is Meghann McFinkle. I met her in Professor Dumbledore's garden."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Meghann, with a bit of sarcasm at Winky's sheer happiness. 

Winky's face turned to one of glee at the prospect of having more company. Bowing low, Winky replied, "Hello Miss McFinkle. Winky is very pleased to be meeting you as well." Beckoning for them to follow her, she added, "Professor Dumbledore is in the dining hall waiting for you, Harry Potter, sir. Professor Dumbledore will be ever so happy to have more guests, Winky knows."

Reaching the doorway, Harry and Meghann stepped into the room. Dumbledore was seated in his usual chair, looking mildly surprised.

"Is she always that enthusiastic? It's almost sickening." Meghann whispered to him as they walked over to the Headmaster. 

"Good evening, Harry," said Dumbledore warmly. "And who is this young lady?" 

"Oh not again," Meghann thought out loud. With that she fell to the ground, grabbing her hair. "Don't kill him!," she screamed, "Why must you do that!" 

In one motion, Dumbledore slid off his chair and bent in front of the girl. With anxiety apparent on his face, Dumbledore grabbed her wrists and muttered a few words. Instantly she became limp in his arms. Turning toward Harry, he replied, "Follow me." Dumbledore then scooped the women into his arms and carried her off, Harry following.

Next Chapter: We learn a bit more about Meghann and Harry heads off to the Weasleys. He alsos visit Diagon Alley and have a close encounter with, well most of you probably know anyway, but for those of you who don't, you'll be surprised :). Chapter two will probably be up Tuesday night, Friday at the latest.

Until then,

~Canis Lupus~


	2. The Beginning of the Prophecy

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0A/N: Hello to all my readers! I'm sorry I haven't been getting the chapters out as fast as I would like, but right now I'm very busy with finals and preparing for graduation. So, where are we in the story? Ah..yes..you have met Meghann, the second of the Four. In this chapter she arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted, which causes sparks to fly between Ron and Hermione.

As for the prophecy, it has yet to been discovered, at least by the Four. So sit back and enjoy this story full of humor, romance, Harry angst, death, mystery, fights, and (of course) Snape's infamous sarcasm. For those Slytherins (like myself), there will be a lot of Slytherin as well as Professor Snape at his nastiest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything in his world. They are all owned by the talented Joanne Rowling. I do own Meghann and other characters which are described later. 

The Prophecy of Four: Harry Potter and the Golden Ring of Siador

__

Chapter Two

The Runaway

Following Harry into the dining hall, Meghann felt a strange yet familiar sensation creep over her. At first she dismissed it as tiredness from the long week. After a few seconds ticked by, however; Meghann knew it was going to happen again. Before she could warn them, her head started pounding and she fell to the floor. Horrifying images started filling her head, of a darkened home with an evil image over it and a person being tortured. Then her mind saw flashes of green light and a body lying dead on the wooden floor of the room. Glancing around the room, a shiny object caught her eye. She tried to make her way over to it but a person snatched it out of her reach and threw her to the floor. Struggling to get up, she heard a terrifying laugh pierce through the silence of the house. Then she woke up.

"Where--where am I?" Meghann spoke as she sat up quickly, quite confused. Professor Dumbledore and Harry stood at her bedside giving her concerned looks. 

"You're in a guest room, in Professor Dumbledore's castle, Meghann," Harry answered.

"Are you all right, miss?" Dumbledore asked, his face still slightly worried. "Do you remember what happened?"

Smiling as if to reassure them, although she herself was not sure, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. And my name is Meghann McFinkle." She looked into the kind old man's azure blue eyes that twinkled behind his spectacles.

"Albus Dumbledore," he replied. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss McFinkle."

"I met Meghann in your garden earlier professor," Harry said. "She had wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, I did." Meghann added. "I believe you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Indeed I am, Miss McFinkle. Are you well enough to follow to follow me to my study?"

"Yes, this happens to me a lot. It's nothing to worry about." She decided to keep her dream from the old Headmaster for she did not quite trust him yet. Dumbledore turned to Harry who was staring at Meghann curiously. 

"Harry, why don't you head down to the dining hall. Miss McFinkle and I will meet you there shortly." 

Meghann got out of the bed and followed Dumbledore down the corridor. Harry stared at their retreating backs for a moment, and then started towards the dining hall. After rounding a few corners and walking down staircases, Harry came to the dining hall. Taking a seat on one of the chairs, he waited patiently for awhile, wondering what Meghann and Professor Dumbledore were discussing. When Dumbledore finally appeared in the room, Meghann was not with him.

"Professor, where's Meghann?" he asked.

"Miss McFinkle decided to retire early tonight. She wasn't feeling well." Dumbledore answered. "Why don't we get started on dinner."

Harry was very preoccupied at dinner, concerned about Meghann. _Was she all right?_

Professor Dumbledore seemed to sense his worries and replied, "She'll be fine, Harry." 

Harry wasn't convinced, though. He knew Dumbledore wasn't telling the whole truth. After dinner he excused himself and vowed to find Holly's room. Twenty minutes later, as he was searching a corridor Harry heard muffled noises. He quietly opened the door.

Meghann sat idly at the desk, staring at a piece of parchment. She seemed to be deep in thought. Harry didn't want to disturb her, so he tried to back out of the doorway as quietly as possible. It was too late, however; Meghann spotted him.

"Care to join me, Potter?" she asked, turning to look at him and pushing the parchment aside. "I don't bite, you know."

"Why weren't you at dinner? Dumbledore said you were not feeling well. What happened in his office?" Harry took a seat on the bed, looking concerned.

"Giving me the third degree, are you? If you must know, after I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, I had a bit of a headache so I decided to lie down for awhile." Although her features appeared remotely calm, Meghann's eyes seemed to hold some pain which cause Harry to doubt her alibi.

"If you're okay, I'll just go then." Harry started to stand up.

"Please stay. I'd like to hear all about Hogwarts and your life." Harry sat back down.

"How old are you, then?"

"I'll be seventeen the thirteenth of January."

"So you'll be in your last year of Hogwarts then...."

~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder what house you'll be in, Meghann? Hopefully you'll be sorted into Gryffindor. You do seem pretty brave."

It was the night before Harry was leaving for the Weasleys. Both sat in Harry's room, which had become a habit for the two.

"Just as long as I'm not in Hufflepuff. That house seems pretty boring if you ask me. Give me excitement any day."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, scratch Hufflepuff, then. If you find that house boring, then you're not cut out for it." There was a knock on the door. Dumbledore poked his head in.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course, sir. There's a chair by the desk if you'd care to sit down," replied Meghann, straightening up her bath robes.

Dumbledore took a seat and addressed Meghann. "Miss McFinkle, as you probably know, Harry will be visiting with friends this coming week. You will come to Hogwarts with me tomorrow." He turned toward Harry. "Harry, as you know, the Weasleys will take you to the King's Cross Station."

They sat in silence for awhile, all staring at the setting sun. A faraway look glazed Dumbledore's eyes and he closed them for a moment.

"I used to come up to this balcony with my wife and daughters. The sunset is rather fascinating, isn't it?"

"Aye, it is," Meghann replied. "What did happen to your family, Professor Dumbledore, if you don't mind me asking?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, curiosity is not a sin." His voice shook slightly. "My family was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Harry started. He had always wondered why Dumbledore did not have a family, he seemed like the fatherly type. Harry felt great sympathy toward the man who had always shown paternal love toward him.

Neither one felt comfortable pursuing the subject. A few minutes later, Dumbledore broke the awkward silence.

"If you'll forgive me, I must return to my study. I'll see you both in the morning." They both nodded a good night and Dumbledore quietly left the room.

"Oh Harry," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley when she saw him the next morning. "How are you?" She gave him a big hug and proceeded to fuss over him.

"We told you he was fine, mum," said the twins. "Mum has worried herself silly all summer," Fred whispered to Harry.

Meanwhile Ron stood in utter disbelief at the sight of Dumbledore's mansion. "You actually got to live here?"

George slapped Harry on the back. "How ya doing, Harry?" he replied heartily. Suddenly an enlightened expression appeared on his face. "Hey George, couldn't you just imagine the place illuminated in Filibuster fireworks? Even better than the salamander experiment back in fourth year. Plus Filch wouldn't be around to tell you off..."

Harry decided he didn't want to know so he turned to Ron. "How has the summer been so far at the burrow? Anything new in the wizarding world?" One thing that Harry really missed in the summer (besides Hogwarts and his friends) was being in contact with the wizarding world.

"Not really," Ron replied, still looking in awe at the high ceilings and gothic architecture. "Except for the fact that the Arrows slaughtered the Cannons yet again. While I haven't given up on them, I believe they should now change their motto to 'Let's all keep our fingers crossed and hope that no one gets killed.' I think there have been at least fifteen injuries on the team since Quidditch season started."

Mrs. Weasley finished conversing with Dumbledore. "Well we best be on our way," she replied, and bid good bye to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Goodbye everyone, see you all at Hogwarts." They all walked out of the large entrance door of the castle. 

"When is Hermione coming?" Harry asked as soon as they were all outside.

Ginny answered him. "She should be coming today sometime." 

"I wonder if she stayed at Krum's at all this summer?" Ron asked aloud, a hint of jealousy playing on his face.

Harry, upon deciding that the whereabouts of Hermione over the summer was not a good topic of discussion with Ron, attempted to change the subject. "How's Percy?"

Fred walked over to the group. "Percy's been shut up in his room all summer. We think he's still mourning the loss of his beloved boss."

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the group holding what looked like an old gum wrapper. "All right, everyone grab hold of the portkey."

They all touched it along with Harry's trunk and cage.

"Three, two, one," counted Mrs. Weasley and they all were transported back up to The Burrow.

They landed in the kitchen of the Weasley's small home. Once they all got up, they saw that Hermione was standing there also.

"Hello everyone. Hi Ron, hi Harry," she said cheerfully and gave each of them a hug.

"Uhh..hi Hermione," they spoke to together, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Hermione, are you still on that S.P.E.W. kick?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Not anymore," she replied, somewhat stubbornly. "I've rendered them a hopeless cause. Who would want no pension?"

"Ron, why don't you take Hermione and Harry upstairs to unpack their things," Mrs. Weasley told Ron. "Ginny, come here and help me get dinner ready."

The three of them dragged Harry and Hermione's trunks up the stairs and into Ron's small bedroom.

"I need to tell you guys something," Harry told them as Ron shut the door. After filling in Hermione on the whereabouts of Harry during the holiday, Harry proceeded to tell them about Meghann and her strange dream (which she finally had revealed to him after they had become closer). After he was finished, Hermione looked very nervous...

"Oh, Harry! What if Meghann is connected with Voldemort? What if her dream is a prophecy? What if someone is going to be murdered? You could be in grave danger. You have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione frantically told him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Hermione, calm down. I don't think Harry's in any immediate danger."

"But how can you be so sure, Ron?" Hermione replied, now panicking. "What if Meghann fooled Dumbledore and is just trying to get close to you to finish you off?" "Hermione!" Ron yelled, shaking her. "If Harry says she's fine, I'm sure she is!"

They couldn't continue the conversation because at that moment, Ginny entered the room.

"What's the matter with you guys??"

The trio quickly changed their expressions and mumbled a quick "nothing".

"Well, if you're not too busy, dinner's ready."

They followed Ginny down the steps and saw that Mr. Weasley and Percy had come home from work.

"Hi, Harry," said Mr. Weasley when he looked up from the Daily Prophet. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Dumbledore's house was quite interesting," Harry answered.

"Good evening, Harry," said Percy very formally and held out a hand. "Absolutely marvelous to see you again."

"Percy, you can stop the "I'm too important act" any day now," Ron said, rolling his eyes. 

"Make way for the VIP," replied Fred and George, mock-bowing and pretending to control a mob. "Don't push, now. Autograph signing to your left."

Percy sighed loudly and sat down at the kitchen table where a small feast was prepared. Harry's stomach growled. He couldn't wait to eat Mrs. Weasley's cooking. 

When they were all stuffed, Hermione, Ron and Harry climbed the steps up to Ron's room and they explained to Hermione why Harry had stayed at Dumbledore's for most of the summer. They probably shouldn't have done that for it only made Hermione more worried.

"You'd better be careful Harry!" she said nervously.

"Oh, Harry will be fine!" Ron snapped.

Wednesday morning, Harry woke up to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Hurry up everyone, I want us to get there before the crowds," Mrs. Weasley called to them and they got up reluctantly.

Stuffing down a fast breakfast, Harry tried to wake himself up. He had been having strange dreams lately which would wake him up at ungodly hours. Mrs. Weasley grabbed some Floo Powder and lit a fire.

"All right, you first Fred and George," she told them and handed them some of the powder. 

They spoke "Diagon Alley", stepped into the fire, and disappeared.

"You next, Gin."

She disappeared after them. Then came Ron and Hermione. Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Harry, dear. It's your turn now," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry took some powder, threw it into the flames, spoke "Diagon Alley" into the fire, and in the middle of his sentence, choked on some soot. He was sent coughing into the fireplace and found himself spinning very fast. 

A minute later, he fell into an old, dirty fireplace. All of a sudden, Harry heard a cold voice and a shiver ran down his spine. He knew who's voice that was: Voldemort's.

Harry's heart thudded loudly and he felt faint.

"My Lord, I believe the ingredients are ready. When will your plan be fulfilled?"

"Wormtail, to finish the plan, I have to complete the final but most difficult step. Now that I have been restored to my body, I will be able to get to Harry Potter easier. I do hope the power is still there for I must have it. Let us go now, Wormtail. You've had enough shopping. I must prepare for what lies ahead. The last of the Potters will die," Voldemort's shrill voice spoke and he laughed evilly.

They both Disapperated.

Harry's scar felt as if it were on fire. He stumbled out of the fireplace and through the door. His mind was full of fear and questions that loomed in the back of his mind, blocked from the shock of seeing Voldemort. Recognizing a sign, he realized he was in Knockturn Alley. Running down the alley, he wondered how he had ended up there again. Upon reaching Diagon Alley, he ran into the Weasleys and Hermione. His mind was so locked, it took him a moment to recognize them. 

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley spoke, clearly relieved. "We couldn't find you! I'm so glad you're..." She stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face. "Er...Harry? Are you feeling ok dear?" she added.

Harry fainted. Hermione screamed and Mrs. Weasley ran over and knelt down next to him.

"Harry? Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shook him frantically. "What happened?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the worried face of Mrs. Weasley kneeling over him and Ron and Hermione, right behind her. Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. It didn't hurt anymore. He sat up, still feeling rather dizzy.

"Harry dear, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked him while checking his forehead for a fever.

"I'm fine, really!" Harry said, somewhat embarrassed for causing a scene.

"Well, what happened?" she asked, not convinced that he was really ok.

Harry, since all these people were staring at him, bent over and whispered something to Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione gave each other a curious look. Mrs. Weasley nodded to Harry, helping him up and told everyone to follow her. They went to an old fireplace, threw some Floo Powder into it and she helped Harry into it. They quickly disappeared and everyone else followed. Once they were back at the burrow, Mrs. Weasley made Harry lie down on the couch.

"Harry, now explain what happened," Mrs. Weasley replied, bent over him.

"Uhh...nothing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry lied. "It just must have been the heat of the day." He wanted to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer, didn't he? He could always tell Dumbledore about the incident after he got to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley didn't look convinced. "Are you sure that is all, Harry? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Not far from the truth Mrs. Weasley... Harry nodded.

"Well...if you're sure then...You stay home with Ron and Hermione dear - the rest of us will be back shortly with everyone's school things.

After Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the group left, Hermione turned to him. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" she asked, looking very skeptical. 

Harry, being partly guilty and partly annoyed, snapped, "For the last time, everyone, I'm fine!"

That brought the topic to a close.

For a long time, Ron, Hermione and Harry discussed the plan of action they thought Dumbledore was going to take next. Sooner than expected, Mrs. Weasley came back with three bags and handed one to each of them.

"May I get up now, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, eager to play Quidditch in the field with twins and Ron.

"Yes, if you're feeling better," Mrs. Weasley answered. "But first check the school supplies I've gotten you. And here is some gold from your vault." She handed him a small sack.

Harry looked into his bag and saw a new green dress robe and hat along with some parchment and a few school books. "Thanks a lot Mrs. Weasley," he told her.

"Oh no problem dear. Well now I suppose I'll start dinner." With that, she walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Harry," Ron said hopefully. "Do you want to play Quidditch? I really want to practice on the Firebolt."

"Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Harry should rest today!"

Ron looked impatient. "Oh Hermione," he said, "Stop acting like an overprotective mother hen!"

Now it was Hermione who looked impatient. "Harry knows I'm only looking out for him, don't you Harry?"

Looking at Hermione's stubborn face, Harry decided it would be best if he agreed with her. "Sure..."

Before Harry knew it, it was Sunday night, the night before they were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione was deeply engaged in _The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five_ as they all were seated around the living room chatting about the Quidditch season which had just started. Before long, Mr. Weasley and Percy came home from the Ministry. Percy had just been promoted to The Department of Magical Catastrophes and wasted no time in making sure everyone knew how important he was.

"Can't you get home earlier, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband when he appeared in the room.

"Sorry, but since You-Know-Who has regained power, I've been literally up to my neck in paperwork and Corneilus Fudge hasn't been of much help. Dammit, that man is going to destroy the whole world with his ignorance! He has made no plans to stop You-Know-Who and the murders are mounting up." Mr. Weasley sighed and wearily slumped onto a couch.

"And since I've been promoted to assistant head of The Department of Magical Catastrophes, Mr. Cornell, my boss, has been keeping me busy with secret jobs," replied Percy, matter-of-factly.

"Hey Perce," George said with a smile. "Has Mr. Cornell learned your name yet?"

"Well for your information George," said Percy. "Mr. Cornell has involved me in some of his biggest problems. Which is more than I can say for some people." Percy gave George a look.

"Shut up Weatherby," said George. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried to stifle their laughter.

Mrs. Weasley hastily ended the argument. "Okay, everyone, up to bed! We have to be up bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Everyone shuffled upstairs, wishing they didn't have to go to bed so early. When Harry crawled into bed, he fell asleep right away wondering about what this new term would bring.

"Harry, Ron, hurry up! We have to be at the King's Cross Station soon," Mrs. Weasley yelled to them early Monday morning.

Harry opened his eyes sleepily, excited to being heading back to Hogwarts. Pulling on his clothes, he headed downstairs along with Ron for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were already eating. 

"You both look awake this morning" Hermione replied with a smile.

They both grunted and sat down. Mrs. Weasley made everyone eat at least four helpings of her French toast and sausages. For the rest of the morning, everyone was rushing around the house, bumping into one another. By the time the seven of them got into the Ministry Cars, no one was in good spirits. It was a comfortable ride and the weather was very cold but beautiful. They arrived at the station at a quarter 'til eleven. Climbing through to platform nine and three quarters, the train magically appeared before the group.

The platform was full of anxious owls that would not shut up and the goodbye calls from nervous-looking first years. Trunks were scattered everywhere amongst the crowds of young witches and wizards. Harry wondered how in the world he was supposed to get past this mess. The three of them rushed past the crowds and began searching for an empty compartment in the train. Luckily enough, they found a compartment at the back of the train that had to been filled yet. They dropped their luggage into it and went to say good bye to Mrs. Weasley.

"Have a good term everyone," she said as she hugged Ginny. "I can't believe you two are going into your last year at Hogwarts!" she added to the twins. "Make sure you do well on your N.E.W.T.'s. And no more Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You both will have respectable careers like your father."

"Might as well start collecting plugs, then," muttered George.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on the trio. "And you three," she said, looking at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "I don't want to hear that any of you has failed your O.W.L.'s

"Does she have to remind us about that now, I had almost forgotten about them!" Ron whispered to Hermione and Harry.

"How could you forget about them? The O.W.L.'s are only nine months away. I started preparing for them last year!" Hermione told him, looking horrified at the sight of anyone who hadn't started studying yet. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

"You're invited to stay for Christmas," Mrs. Weasley told them. "But I'm sure you'll want to stay at Hogwarts considering the Christmas Ball they're having again this year." 

Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron and then Hermione and they got onto the Hogwarts Express. "Harry, be careful this year," Mrs. Weasley whispered to him worriedly. "Go straight to Dumbledore if anything happens." She gave him a tight hug. Harry then joined Ron and Hermione on the train and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

"Goodbye, see you next term!" Mrs. Weasley said as she Disapperated.

"So Harry," Ron said when they were all settled down in the compartment. "Are we going to meet Meghann at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, she traveled there earlier in the week with Dumbledore. She's really nice. I think you'll both like her."

"I hope she's a Gryffindor," replied Ron. "Gryffindor is the best house after all."

"That was a rather biased statement, Ronald Weasley," Hermione replied, smiling.

"Biased or not, it's true," Ron answered solemnly. "How on earth good Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw compare with Gryffindor, the noblest house of all? I'm not even going to mention the Slytherins..."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Seamus and Neville came running in. They both looked extremely excited for some reason.

"We've heard a rumor and wanted to know if it was true," Seamus said quickly. "Did you really stay at Dumbledore's house?"

Harry nodded and Seamus went on. "Wow! Where is it? What does it look like? Everyone's been dying to know!" He said that all very fast.

After giving them a hurried answer, Harry shoved them out into the corridor. Just as he was about to close the door, he heard familiar voice.

".........Who would want to stay in that Muggle-loving fool's house anyway? What a git! Well, considering who he's friends with, I'm not surprised."

"Why can't Malfoy just go and join his father with the Death Eaters? Maybe they'll do him in," Ron said angrily.

"He probably has. After his seventh year, I bet he'll be in the high circle with Snape before you can say 'death eater'." Hermione replied.

For the rest of the journey, they played Wizard Chess. As usual, Ron kicked both of their arses. Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled up at the Hogsmeade Station. The sun was still shining as they got out of the train but it was extremely chilly. Harry wrapped his cloak tighter around him. He heard Hagrid calling from the lake.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid spotted the trio. "Hey Harry, how are yeh?"

"Better. It looks like you have good weather this year for a change."

"Yep, sure do! See yeh at Hogwarts!"

Ron spotted a carriage and the three of them and Neville climbed into it and were taken quickly over the sunny hills and towards the Hogwarts Castle. After the ride, they walked up the steps and into the entrance hall. All of a sudden, Peeves swooped down on them and pulled the rug out. 

"Have a nice trip, see ya next fall," he screamed laughing hysterically. About twenty students fell, Ron, Harry, and Hermione among them. Professor McGonagall came running into the Entrance Hall.

"Peeves!" she screamed, shaking her fist at him. "Get over here this instant! Professor Dumbledore is going to hear about this! I'm warning you!!!"

She lunged at Peeves who dodged her and disappeared through a door. "Is everyone all right?" she asked quickly. When everyone had said they were, she dashed angrily after the poltergeist.

"If it's not water balloons, then it's tripping students in the corridors," Hermione said as they walked into the Great Hall. "What's next?"

Upon entering the Great Hall, they noticed it had been changed around a bit. The Gryffindors were now right by the High Table and the Slytherins were right next to them, followed by the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws directly behind. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual places at the table. Harry glanced over at the High Table. All the teachers were seated with the exception of Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Snape was chatting with Professor Sinistra who wore a grumpy expression. A minute later, Snape met Harry's stare and gave him one of his hateful looks. Harry quickly moved his attention towards Dumbledore who was sitting in his golden chair, looking very weary indeed. He was getting on in age and the stress of the past few weeks had probably affected him greatly. The person Dumbledore was chatting with was someone that Harry hadn't seen for two years: Remus Lupin. He was delighted that Professor Lupin had returned as were Hermione and Ron. Harry was curious as to the whereabouts of Meghann. After looking thoroughly around the hall, Harry determined that she was not there. He was about to turn to Ron when Hagrid walked into the Great Hall shortly followed by Professor McGonagall, the first years, and Meghann.

They all looked very timid, with the exception of Meghann, with different levels of nervousness worn on their faces. McGonagall placed the old Sorting Hat on the wooden stool. Harry who had heard the hat's songs before, wasn't surprised when it opened its mouth and began to sing:

"Four very famous wizards lived,

A thousand years ago,

Their names by now, after all this time,

Of course we all should know.

First was Godric Gryffindor,

Who stood up proud and tall, 

His braving and daring courageous deeds,

Were not small at all.

Next was Helga Hufflepuff,

Who was loyal, true, and sweet,

It was not surprising,

She had servants at her feet.

Then came Salazar Slytherin,

Who was the shrewdest by far,

The field of high authority.

Was where he liked to star.

And finally Rowena Ravenclaw,

Plainly everyone can see,

Was the cleverest then,

And she will always be.

They founded Hogwarts,

While they were still alive,

They helped to train young sorcerers,

Thus Hogwarts began to thrive.

The four chose different virtues,

In the ones they had to teach,

That is why that they,

Formed their own house, for each.

But as the years went by, 

The group knew that they would need,

A way to pick the worthy ones, 

Not ones of hate and greed.

So Gryffindor pulled me off his head,

And each put power into me, 

Then I could choose in years to come, 

And therefore do the deed.

So pick me up from this old stool, 

And carefully put me on, 

I'll tell you where ought to be, 

I've never yet been wrong!"

The Sorting Hat closed its mouth and Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

"Ackley, Sabrina!"

The very shy girl at the head of the line walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It thought for a second, then yelled "RAVENCLAW" to the rest of the hall. The girl joined the applauding Ravenclaw table.

"Botts, Spencer!" was made a Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall continued calling out names as Harry took a look around the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Harry!" a voice spoke from behind him. "How've you been?"

Harry turned his head towards Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost.

"Hey Nick!" Harry replied. "I'm doing pretty well, thanks."

"Crobart, Francais!" was made a Gryffindor. Then came "Dursella, Celeste!" who became a Slytherin along with "Evinel, Andrew!"

At last, Meghann was called up. She looked rather revolted at the idea of being sorted with eleven year olds. Walking over to the stool, she picked up the hat and placed it atop her head. Harry watched her with interest, as did the rest of the hall. It was quiet for some time.

Ron turned to him. "The sorting hat must be having trouble with her. Wondering what houses it's debating...one of them better be Gr-"

He was interrupted by the shout of "SLYTHERIN!" from the sorting hat. Ron's jaw dropped. Harry gaped in disbelief. 

As Meghann took a seat with the Slytherins, Dumbledore stood up and merely replied, "Line Drive." The tables filled with food.

Meanwhile, Hermione stared at them amusedly.

"What has gotten into you two?"

They turned to her and stared dumbly. Ron found his voice first.

"What do you mean, 'What has gotten into you two?' Did you just see that; Meghann's one of them!"

"One of who?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked exasperated. "A Slytherin, Hermione. A Slytherin!"

"So...what's the big deal?" Hermione said nonchalantly.

That seemed to be too much for Ron. "The big deal?! Honestly Hermione, if you were any slower, we'd be calling you Goyle! The big deal is that Meghann, supposedly Harry's friend, was just made a Slytherin! You know what they're like: sneaky, sly, in league with You-Know-Who!"

Hermione was beginning to become angry. "If I remember correctly, Ron, you didn't seemed so worried about it when you thought she was going to be a Gryffindor! Just because she's a Slytherin, doesn't mean she's evil!"

"Sure it does, Hermione! All You-Know-Who's Death Eaters were Slytherins and You-Know-Who was in Slytherin himself!"

"But not all of the Slytherins are work for You-Know-Who, Ron! For your information, Slytherin is not a code word for Death Eater! There are many perfectly nice Slytherins!"

Ron gave a false cough which sounded oddly like "Malfoy and Pansy"

"You're just naming the bad ones! Dammit Ron! Why is everyone so prejudiced? Muggle-borns, Half-Giants, even Slytherins! I've had enough!"

With that, she turned away from him crossed her arms. Every once-in-awhile she would shoot him a furious look. Ron stared crossly into his bowl.

"What's up with those two? Ron does seem to have bad luck with women, doesn't he? He was probably acting like an idiot again," replied Fred, walking over to Harry. 

"Yeah," agreed George. "He has a tendency to do that." 

Just then, the plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up to once again address the school. He looked extremely old and tired as he motioned his hands for silence.

"Welcome back," he said solemnly, "to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few announcements to make before we all head off to bed. First, in light of Lord Voldemort's rise to power, we need to be very cautious this year. For the safety of all the students, I have set a curfew of eight o'clock. At that time, no one is to be out of their common room. Each night, I shall have the Head of House check on everyone and make sure the students are in their common rooms. Second, as usual, the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students, as is Hogsmeade to all below third year."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued. "I am very pleased to announce that Miss Angelina Johnson and Mr. Alexander Bockman are our new Head Boy and Girl this year. I would like a word with them along with our new prefects when I am done speaking. Ah, yes, and one more item: Please welcome back Professor Lupin. He is returning by my invitation, and to those to who it may concern, I have personally made arrangements to ensure everyone's safety."

A few people clapped politely and Harry noticed that the usual sneer on Professor Snape's face was more pronounced than ever.

"Classes start tomorrow so you should head off to bed now! Chop chop!" finished Dumbledore and the Great Hall started to clear out.

"See you upstairs!" Hermione said to Harry.

Harry and Ron walked slowly up to the Gryffindor tower and realized they didn't have the new password. Just then Fred and George ran by, looking like they were escaping a detention.

"Oi, Fred," called the still-grumpy Ron as they ran by laughing hysterically. "What's the new password to the Tower?"

"Christmas Lights," said Fred quickly as the portrait hole opened. "I heard from Angelina downstairs. I can't believe she's Head Girl. What a disgrace."

"So what are you two in such a hurry for?" said Ron.

George smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothing. We just tested our latest invention in Snape's office. Let's just say we a bit too much fun with a few hexes and a stink bomb. Nothing that Filch couldn't handle, I'm sure..."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and sat down on fluffy couches. A few minutes later, Hermione walked into the common room looking a bit put out. At the sight of Hermione, Ron stomped off towards the boy's dormitories. 

"If he would only stop acting like a prejudice bastard once-in-awhile, I could ask him....screw it all...that's just Ron," Hermione muttered to herself.

Harry looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, startled. "Huh..what?"

"You were muttering something to yourself about asking Ron something..."

"Oh...er..it was nothing," she replied, looking distinctly flustered. She quickly walked up the girl's staircase off to bed. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry made his way up to his own dorm, wondering just what Hermione meant.

* * *

Well, until next chapter. Please r/r with your suggestions and comments (no flames please, constructive criticism desired though).

Next Chapter: Meghann's reactions to her house placement, the trio catch up with Meghann, and Sirius joins the series.

****


End file.
